User blog:Rory Daybreak/Who The Heck Is Alex Falconpaw?
Part 12 We've made it to the 12th part of my warrior cat back story. This one is in one word: Interesting. I hope you guys enjoy it c: Part 11 Talking Back To A Nasty She-Cat The she cat Growled at him and his eyes were wide, but they were starting to narrow slightly from the pain that shot through his back, and he saw the blood dripping from her mouth onto his fur mainly his neck. Rory was about to speak, but was having a hard time gathering his thoughts as she stared so angrily into his eyes. Then she spoke, “Don’t you know you could’ve been killed! I’m a Warrior, fierce and brave, your just some stupid rogue with a death wish, I had that under control, don’t ever try to but into one of my fights again!” She took her left paw and slowly pressed her claws against his throat, “Is that going to work out for you, you bastard.” She growled through her teeth. Rory tried to take a breath, his heart was racing and he was nervous, not to mention how tired he was from the fight that he could barely stand to begin with, “Y-yes….” He finally answered. “Good.” She stepped off of him and shook her fur, “Your lucky that I didn’t have to get my claws and filthier by digging into your dirty blood.” She scowled, licking her right paw’s claws. Rory started to get up back on his feet as the dirt from the ground fell off of him, “Well we wouldn’t want that now would we.” He joked at her as her back was turned half way from him. “Are you testing me rogue?” She spat with a wicked glance in his direction as she still cleaned her claws. “Not at all, you seem well enough suited for survival, and why would I test someone as smart as you.” He commented “Are you getting sarcastic with me son?” She turned to face him fully all red in the face. “See I told you, you are smart.” He smiled and laughed slightly, he hadn’t realized that he was talking to her like this out of the feeling of being insulted, until he saw her eyes grow sad for a split second. “Your angry cause I knocked you onto your weak kitty pet ass aren’t you?” The she cat continued. “Wow, for such a tough cat, you have one weak vocabulary, maybe if you cleaned it up like you did to your claws, you wouldn’t be getting yourself into fights.” Rory replied with narrowed eyes. “You know what you little brat!” She started walking toward him embarrassed. “I’ll talk however the Hell I want to!” She raised a paw in preparation to claw his face. Rory took a step back and then spoke, “Go ahead, try to hurt me again, but you’ll be setting a bad example for a Warrior, aren’t they supposed to fight for what’s right, I mean if that’s the case you shouldn’t even be trying to attack me, if anything you should be grateful, I saw you back there all defenseless with your back towards a tree. You were surrounded, if I hadn’t come along you’d be a nice piece of clothing by now.” Rory suggested. “Shut your trap!” She lunged at him. Rory took a step forward, forcing his weight toward the ground, and he rolled to where she had just been standing. She landed tumbling, then skidded with her claws digging into the ground. “How the heck can you roll like that you stupid cat!” she hissed. He laughed, “Ya see, we Rogues are better at some things, one of which is developing unorthodox methods of escape, see ya around kitty litter.” Rory started running away. Another Escape ''' She darted towards him growling, then she took a swipe at his tail, she was fast and Rory was starting to lose his breathe again. Being a Warrior, she had a healthier body and stronger one too. She went to get him again, but he just kicked dirt into her face. She coughed slightly then leapt landing slightly on his hind courters. Rory kicked his back legs off the ground, and she lost her grip, not like it was good enough to begin with, and she fell hitting her chin on a small rock. She bit her tongue and the blood shot from in between her teeth. Rory then fled through some bushes and got away. Rory now walking back home after a hunt in which he ended up eating a squirrel, one of his least favorite meals, thought to himself about the ungrateful warrior he came across. He was not sure of her clan, so that was out of his mind, if anything she could have been a poison ivy cat. Rory didn’t assume that though, so he agreed to himself that he was content with knowing she was a Clan cat and that’s that. He wondered if all clan cats were ungrateful for help from other clans or cats without permission, even if the situation, in this case called for it. Whatever the case, Rory was appreciative he was okay. It had rained, and Rory took shelter under a tree. Not the smartest place, but it was closest. He didn’t want to get sick, so that’s why he stayed there for a while till the clouds that leaked passed. Rory went over to a puddle and examined his wounds. He had about three claw marks one deep set out of them on his back and a small cut on his face. She must have missed when he flinched from the impact of the ground. '''My Name? The Next morning Rory awoke happily at his camp and smiled, although sore from his wounds he was happy to see the peaceful rise of the sun. He saw some cats running through the town below, a white cat with coppery blotches and a grey tabby cat. The village must have been setting up for the day because the two legs there did not seem to mind the stray cats. Rory thought about greeting them but figured his best bet was to avoid them Rory spent majority of the day watching the water in the river nearby, and taking strolls along its bank, he was feeling lonely, but content with his life at the moment. Towards sun set he came across a group of cats that were talking with one another. There were three cats, two were dark grey with black strips, and another almost a tan color. He walked over to greet them because he figured he could be polite and respectively pass by. The cats greeted him. And the one giggled as the tom which Rory suspected to be her mate licked her ear. Rory asked them how they had been doing, and they all answered, they seemed to be pretty content cats. Obviously they belonged to a clan so he asked the she cat which clan they belonged to. She told him Mist Clan and he nodded, but the other two belonged to another clan, Dark hollow Clan. They started talking with Rory just to pass the time, and all of them seemed like decent kept felines to him. “Hey, Rogue, whats your name?” The one asked him “My name is..” Rory stopped to think, “Falconpaw” He thought in frustration at his stupid response, he didn’t want to tell his name since he was unsure of how Skyfall was going about their lives or if they had spread any sort of rumors to another clan. What made it worst was that Rory realized how falcons have talons, not paws, he had said paw due to his awkward glance at his foot. “Well …. That’s an interesting name,” the Mate of the Mist Clan cat remarked, “You have another?” “Why would he have two Thorny,” The other tom questioned his friend in an annoyed tone. “Maybe he meant a first name?” The she cat suggested. “Yeah, yeah, that’s what I meant” The tom laughed. Rory just said the first name that came to mind, “Its Alex.” “Well nice to meet you Alex,” they said, then the one tom added, “Sorry we are sort of greeting you this far in the conversation, it’s just that we weren’t sure if you were a clan cat, and with that name……….. I take it you’re not,” he laughed at his comment. Rory and the other two laughed as well, Rory’s laugh was from the fact that in his head he felt stupid for answering with such a silly answer. New News “Did you hear about the Cat that was messing with Skyfall Clan” The Single tom questioned him. “N-No, I haven’t.” Rory now relieved that his name idea wasn’t as stupid as he though, realized they were referring to him. “Yeah I heard he was a spy sent in response to join the clan and remove its best members as a way of revenge from Poison Ivy Clan!” The Tom with his tail wrapping around his girlfriend’s added. “I heard he looked, well……… kind of like you Alex.” She laughed “Really, that’s so weird, I haven’t met a cat with the same coat as me before.” Rory laughed secretly nervous inside. “Well yeah, they say that if he returns to the Skyfall Den Holly might kill him, or I also heard a few warriors are talking trash about him to other cats from other clans that they are friends with.” The closest Tom cat to Rory informed him. “Well news travels fast, that’s all I know, I mean you all heard about it, and now so am I” Rory replied. “I guess you’ve got a point there Falconpaw.” The Tom said as he glanced at his mate. “Of course he does, but it’s getting a little late….. Shouldn’t we head back to your camp Thorny?” She asked her mate. “Yeah I think we should.” He looked to his other friend. With that they all said goodbye to Rory or “Alex” and went on their merry way. Rory sat there for a minute thinking about the lie that were already surrounding what he had done with his best intentions. He returned to his camp and thought long and hard that night. He came to the conclusion that he’d try to return to Skyfall Clan’s Camp in an attempt to patch things up. Rory then fell asleep and dreamed about the small village beneath his campsite. He would miss the peaceful atmosphere in the days to come. Part 13 Hope you guys liked this part of the story I will try to keep posting more of it, There are two big fights coming up too ._. So be warned cause one is a little graphic @_o..... Also leave a comment if you have any questions or want to say what you think about the story so far ^o^ Thanks guys! Part 13 Category:Blog posts